KH The Rokushion chatroom
by Khan of all orcs
Summary: Shortly after their return, Kairi helps Sora and Riku start a chat room account. Surprise and randomness ensue.
1. Chapter 1: Getting started

Kingdom Hearts: The Rokushion chat room

Chapter one: Getting started

**AN: First of all: this takes place shortly after Sora and Riku return from the Dark Realm, Kairi helps Sora and Riku to start their chat room accounts, but soon they are in for quite a surprise.**

**Second: the name of the character`s account will be mentioned in the chapter he appears in.**

**And finally, the disclaimer.**

**I do not own the characters that appear in this story, they belong to their respective owners, neither can I claim ownership of most of the ideas in this story, as many (if not all) are ripped off without me realizing from various fics I`ve read.**

**So, without any further ado I declare the chat room open!**

Characters in this chapter:

-Sora: Champion of light

-Riku: Dark side of the Moon

- Kairi: Crimson Princess

**Champion of light has joined chat**

**Dark side of the Moon has joined chat**

**Crimson Princess has joined chat**

**Champion of light:** Hey guys!

**Crimson Princess: **Sora, you`ve finally gotten the hang of this!

**Dark side of the Moon: **It was about time!

**Champion of light: **What are you talking about?

**Crimson Princess: **Well, Sora…. We had to spend half an hour just trying to explain you how to write something on a computer.

**Champion of light: **It`s not my fault, I had never seen a computer before.

**Crimson Princess: **OMG Sora, have you been living in a cave for the last year!

**Champion of light: **It was a pod, actually.

**Crimson Princess**: Ewww , Sora! D:

**Champion of light: **What?

**Dark side of the Moon: **…

**Dark side of the Moon has left chat**

**Crimson Princess:…..Sora… you`re weird**

**Crimson Princess has left chat**

**Champion of light: **WTF! What`s wrong with them? D:

**Champion of light has left chat **


	2. Chapter 2: Half a year later

Rokushion Chat room: Chapter 2: Half a year later

Sora: Ultima_Keyblader

Riku: Way_to_the_Dawn

Kairi: Sea_of_red

Selphie: Jump_Rope_Master

Wakka: Party_Thrower

Tidus: The_Champ

**Ultima_Keyblader has joined chat**

**Way_to_the_Dawn has joined chat**

**Sea_of_red has joined chat**

**Ultima_Keyblader: **Hey, guys!

**Sea_of_red: **Hi, Sora!

**Way_to_the_Dawn: **Hi!

**Ultima_Keyblader**: I just remembered school starts soon! D:

**Way_to_the_Dawn: **Don`t remind me! I thought saving the worlds would be better appreciated.

**Ultima_Keyblader: ** Hey, I saved the worlds twice!

**Way_to_the_Dawn: **But I spent a whole year trying to wake you up!

**Sea_of_red: **Guys! Stop it!

**Ultima_Keyblader and Way_to_the_Dawn: **Sorry, Kairi.

**Sea_of_red: **That`s better. Anyway, do you know what Wakka and the others are up to?

**Jump_Rope_Master has joined chat**

**Party_Thrower has joined chat**

**The_Champ has joined chat**

**Jump_Rope_Master: **Hey guys!

**Party_Thrower: **Seeing as school starts soon we decided to throw a party and we`d like to invite you!

**Jump_Rope_Master: **We! You just felt like it and you dragged us along!

**The_Champ: **Awww, c`Mon Selphie, it might be fun! But I`m not coming if it`s gonna be like last time we let Wakka plan the party…

**Party_Thrower: **It wasn`t that bad!

**Sea_of_red: **It was, Wakka, it really was.

**Party_Thrower: **Fine, I`ll let somebody else plan it…. How about Sora and Riku, they`ve missed the last one, after all?

**Way_to_the_Dawn and Ultima_Keyblader: **Sure, it sounds like fun!

**The_Champ: **Shoot! I forgot to do the homework!

**Party_Thrower: **What! We had homework!

**Jump_Rope_Master: **Now that you mention it… I haven`t either, how `bout we do it together?

**The_Champ and Party_Thrower: **Sounds great! See you at your place!

**Jump_Rope_Master: **Cool, see you then!

**Jump_Rope_Master has left chat**

**The_Champ has left chat**

**Party_Thrower has left chat**

**Sea_of_red: **Ok, guys, I got to go get ready for the party, see you two on the island!

**Sea_of_red has left chat**

**Ultima_Keyblader: **So, Riku, do you know what should we do for the party?

**Way_to_the_Dawn: **Not a clue. But I am thinking we should make a dance party.

**Ultima_Keyblader: **Yeah, sounds nice, but we don`t have to go in pairs, do we?

**Way_to_the_Dawn: **Well. I suppose you don`t have to…. But you could go with Kairi, y`know.

**Ultima_Keyblader: **What do you mean by that!

**Way_to_the_Dawn: **… you should know by now. See you at the party, Sora.

**Way_to_the_Dawn has left chat**

**Ultima_Keyblader: ** Riku! Damn it! I don`t know how he can tell….am I really that obvious? Anyway, I`ve been feeling something inside, it seems like something`s swelling up, and I`m sure it`s not my feelings for Kairi.

**Ultima_Keyblader has left chat**

But little did Sora know that fate had something else in store for him and his friends, and soon he would find exactly what awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3: Villains of a sort

KH: The Rokushion chatroom:

Chapter 3: Villains of a sort

**AN: Beware the spoilers! I MEAN IT, BEWARE THE SPOILERS!**

Characters:

-Xemnas: King_of_the_Void_1

-Xigbar: One_Eyed_Sniper_2

Xaldin: Wind_Warrior_3

Vexen: Cold_Blooded_Genius_4

Lexaeus: Rock_smasher_5

Zexion: Silver_Tongued_Schemer_6

Saix: Moon`s_Fury_7

Axel: Pyro_Maniac_8

Demyx: Dance_of_the_waters_9

Luxord: Ace_up_the_sleeve_10

Marluxia: Rose_among_Weeds_11

Larxene: Electro_Master_12

So, without further ado, I declare the chatroom open!

Dear **King_of_the_Void_1, **

The site you were working on will be created in a few hours; in the meantime we suggest you spread some form of advisertisement to draw potential members.

The System

A few days later

**King_of_the_Void_1 has joined the Org XIII chat**

**One_Eyed_Sniper_2 has joined Org XIII chat**

**Wind_Warrior_3 has joined Org XIII chat**

**Cold_Blooded_Genius_4 has joined Org XIII chat**

**Rock_Smasher_5 has joined Org XIII chat**

**Silver_Tongued_Schemer_6 has joined Org XIII chat**

**Moon`s_ Fury_7 has joined Org XIII chat**

**Pyro_Maniac_8 has secretly hacked into Org XIII chat**

**Dance_of_the_waters_9 has joined Org XIII chat**

**Ace_up_the_sleeve_10 has joined Org XIII chat**

**Flower_Power_11 has secretly hacked into Org XIII chat**

**Electro_Master_12 has secretly hacked into Org XIII chat**

**King_of_the_Void_1: **Ah, I see every loyal member is here.

**One_Eyed_Sniper_2: **Speaking of which, I think you've got some explanations to give.

**King_of_the_Void_1: **Fair enough, what is it that you wish to know?

**Cold_Blooded_Genius_4: **How is it that we still exist?

**Silver_Tongued_Schemer_6**: What happened with the Organization after the Castle Oblivion incident?

**Wind_Warrior_3**: Where are the Keyblade runts?

**Rock_Smasher_5: **What about the other Organization members?

**Moon's_Fury_7: **Superior… I feel different than before, why is that?

**(AN: No, it's not Saix/Xemnas theory!)**

**King_of_the_Void_1: **I suspected as much… Now, in order of the questions: I am not sure, IV, but I think it has to do with us Nobodies being destroyed, and we were all reborn about half a year after the last members were destroyed by those Keyblade brats and his lackeys. I believe this is the work of the Keyblade.

**Cold_Blooded_Genius_4: **But, I was….err temporarily eliminated by that traitor Axel!

**King_of_the_Void_1: **So that's how it truly happened…. Ah, but remind me, didn`t you and everyone one who…. Left for Oblivion, fight him again about a year later?

**Rock_Smasher_5: **The traitors were also there?

**King_of_the_Void_1: **So I was informed. To continue with your questions, after the Castle Oblivion incident, the Keyblade bearer Sora had to spend one whole year trying to have his memories fixed. What he truly needed were the memories stored inside of numbers XIII and XIV.

Almost a year after Roxas joined our ranks, Xion had absorbed so much of his power and memories that it realized they could not exist at the same time, so she decided to sacrifice herself for him, odd to say the least.

So, Roxas absorbs its power and instead of trying to help us become complete he turns against us and tries to destroy Kingdom Hearts, but before he can do much, the impostor captures him and he is absorbed inside Sora, thus awakening him.

Skipping a bit, he discovers our world and eliminates us one by one, till I`m the only one left. Before he confronts me, the old fool Ansem, starts encoding Kingdom Hearts.

**Silver_Tongued_Schemer_7**: (to himself) …Father….

**King_of_the_Void_1**: Thankfully, he is stopped in time. But by then, Kingdom Hearts had been weakened and it was too late to stop the Keyblade wielders, and I vanished too.

I am not sure what happened to those brats, but I can surmise that they have returned to their respective home worlds.

As for the traitors…. Well, to be honest I have no idea, where they are or what they're up to.

And as for the last question, describe it a bit.

**Moon's_Fury_7**: I feel like the world is more…. Colorful-

**Dance_of_the_waters_9: **Like all the things we've strived for as Nobodies are now meaningless-

**Ace_up_the_sleeve_10: **Like I can now sense something that I couldn't before-

**Rock_Smasher_5: **Like I won't ever feel doubt again-

**One_Eyed_Sniper_2: **I feel like I've felt this way before-

**Wind_Warrior_3: ** Like all the things I have done before don't represent me anymore-

**Silver_Tongued_Schemer_6: **Like our existence now has a purpose-

**Cold_Blooded_Genius_4: **No! It can't be, can it? After so many years of waiting, we are finally….

**King_of_the_Void_1:** Complete. Yes that is what you felt…. I do not know how ….. Or why….. But it is obvious….. Beyond all doubt and skepticism …..That we now have the hearts we have yearned for, since the beginning of our existence….

But that leaves two more questions unanswered-

**One_Eyed_Sniper_2: **Are we an Organization anymore?

**Cold_Blooded_Genius_4: **And where do we go from here?

**King_of_the_Void_1: **That is a question each of you will have to answer for himself.

**One_Eyed_Sniper_2**: I want to leave all this darkness and Nobody business behind me.

**Wind_Warrior_3: **I believe so too, I feel a bit guilty for what I did, and I don't want to become the monster I once was.

**Cold_Blooded_Genius_4: **I want to know more, I will return to Hollow Bastion to continue my research

**Rock_Smasher_5: **I want to become stronger; I think I will go to the Coliseum.

**Silver_Tongued_Schemer_6**: I will search the Dark Realm for Fath-Ansem.

**Moon's_Fury_7:** I also want to find something that I've lost. Looking back, I realize my mistake and I hope I'll be able to fix it. In becoming the monster I have been as a Nobody, I have lost both my humanity and my best friend .I want to become friends with Axel again.

**Pyro_Maniac_8: (**to himself) Saix!

**Dance_of_the_waters_9: ** I don't want to work again; I think I'll travel the worlds, give concerts, and maybe even make my own band!

**Ace_up_the_sleeve_10: **Life's a much too interesting gamble to miss, so I'm gonna try my luck around the worlds.

**King_of_the_Void_1:** But, what about the power? The power to rule all worlds?

**Rock_Smasher_5: **That power does not belong to us.

**Silver_Tongued_Schemer_6: **Is it really that important that you would forsake yourself again?

**King_of_the_Void_1: **That is all I ever wanted, and I hoped you would see it that way too….

**Ace_up_the_Sleeve_10: **We do not, but you are free to do what you wish.

**King_of_the_Void_1: **Indeed, so shall I do.

**King_of_the_Void_1 has left chat**

**One_Eyed_Sniper_2: **So, dudes, I'm gonna go now.

**Wind_Warrior_3: **Where to?

**One_Eyed_Sniper_2: ** Wouldn't you want to know.

**One_Eyed_Sniper_2 has left chat**

**Wind_Warrior_3: **I'm gonna go vandalize his house in Hollow Bastion.

**Wind_Warrior_3 has left chat**

**Cold_ Blooded_Genius_4: **Farewell.

**Cold_Blooded_Genius_4 has left chat**

**Rock_Smasher_5:…**

**Rock_Smasher_5 has left chat**

**Silver_Tongued_Schemer_6: **We'll keep in touch.

**Silver_Tongued_Schemer_6 has left chat**

**Moon's_Fury_7 has left chat.**

**Dance_of_the_waters_9: **See ya, Luxord!

**Ace_up_the_sleeve_10: **You too, Demyx!

**Dance_of_the_waters_9 has left chat**

**Ace_up_the_sleeve_10 has left chat**

**Pyro_Maniac_8 has left chat**

**Rose_among_Weeds_11 has left chat**

**Electro_Master_12 has left chat**

**The Narrator: **In a different place very far away…

A lone figure was wandering the heart of a person she had never met but was connected to. As apparently pointless as her search appeared, she knew well what she was looking for….

-Roxas….. Where are you?


End file.
